Naruto: Sharingan Warrior
by H-bomber
Summary: Re:Sharingan Naruto. Naruto want's just one thing, to be Hokage! And with friends and family, and the love of a good women, his dream can be realized. Theirs just one problem, Akatsuki.
1. The beginning

* * *

This is a re-make of 'Sharingan Naruto' and hopefully it won't suck as much. Now it is time to fix the huge mess I made. Oh and hopefully I won't get too carried away with it. Unfortunately this will be a tad different than this guys predecessor but in this case that's a good thing!

------------------------------

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled in pain as more senbon needles struck his body.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in concern. 'Damn, if this keeps up we'll get more screwed than Paris Hilton.' Sasuke thought to himself as he examined his fallen comrade. It appears that Naruto has passed out from exhaustion.

"You cannot revive him." Haku said to Sasuke as he stared down the young Uchiha.

"Well at least I don't sound like women," Sasuke replied with a sharp tongue. 'Focus, see everything," He thought to himself. He had to protect his friend no matter what.

---------------------------------------

Naruto felt groggy.

'Uhh, what the hell happened?' He asked himself. He looked up to only see Sasuke, with Haku on the ground before them.

"Sasuke you did it!" Naruto yelled in excitement. 'Though I wish I was more helpful.' He thought to himself.

-------------------------------

"Don't let your dreams die….Naruto." Sasuke said as he 'died'.

"He fought like a true shin obi." Haku remarked. But none of this registered in Naruto's mind. All he felt was fury, immense furry.

"You'll pay." Naruto muttered. "I'll kill you!" He yelled as red chakra started to form around him. But that wasn't all. Along with the chakra something happened to his eyes. His Sharingan activated.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, so your saying Konoha gives their Ninja's healthcare too!?" Zabuza said as he stared at Kakashi in awe.

"Yeah, doesn't Bloody Mist do that?" Kakashi asked the swordsman.

"Hell no! We don't even get dental!"

"Darn that sucks." The Copy Ninja replied. "Hey, how about joining us, it's a lot better than being an assassin, trust me."

"I can tell, alright, from hence forth, Haku and I are now officially Leaf ninja!"

'Heh, I am one bad ass negotiator.' Kakashi thought as he just got Zabuza as a new comrade. He then looked over to Naruto to see he was basically kicking Haku's ass.

"Should we…"

"Nah," Zabuza interrupted. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine.

"Ahh, ouch, gah, Zabuza-sama, help me!"

"Yup, just fine."

"So, just want to leave it as a cliff hanger?" Kakashi asked the no longer rogue ninja.

"Um, sure." was his answer.

--------------------------------------

Tune in next month for the not-so-thrilling conclusion!


	2. Battle on the bridge, not so epic

H-bomber: Okay, ch. 2 of Naruto: Sharingan Warrior! Yeah…I'm only doing this because I'm being forced.

A-bomber: Work my slave, MWU HA HA HA! (Whips H-bomber)

H-bomber: What the hell, you're only my past pen name!

A-bomber: Screw you! (Continues with whipping)

'_Zabuza-sama, I have failed you' _Haku thought, his mask broken before him, and Naruto's fist inches from him.

"You, you're the kid I met in the woods," Naruto said as his eyes widened, "what's going on here?"

"You don't know, then I'll tell you," Haku said as he closed his eyes to help him remember all those years ago.

"Well, Kakashi, it seems we're screwed."

"Yup, seems like it," Kakashi replied as the two Jonin saw before them Gato and his men, "So, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, assuming I know Haku as well as I think I do, then he probably knocked out that Uchiha brat of yours, and started to talk about his past to the annoying one, so we're on our own," oh how right he was. Zabuza and Kakashi both made handsigns, in order to even the odds.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Mizu bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi's and Zabuza's Shadow and water clones, respectively, all went into Gato's ranks and slaughtered them. Gato's vast army were no match for these Jonin level techniques.

"You fools, fight back!" Gato yelled terrified as he saw his men killed one by one by the numerous clones. He screamed, he cried, he ran for his life. He ran to the end of the bridged, that was blocked by Tazuna and Sakura.

"This is for Mako, I mean Kaiza!" Tazuna yelled as he gave Gato an uppercut. Gato backed away, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, it smashed his nose upwards, forcing the bone into the skull, and destroying his brain. He was killed instantly.

"…I'm alive?" Sasuke said to himself as he opened his eyes. How was that possible? He sighed to himself, that boy must have sparred him. Annoying, and he could have kicked his butt if it weren't for Naruto.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" someone sobbed into his chest. He looked at said person.

"Naruto get off me!"

"Ha ha, sorry," Naruto helped Sasuke up, with Haku not far behind. He also thought he saw Kakashi and Zabuza chatting about some book called 'Make Out Paradise.' Sasuke sighed to himself, he did not want to know.

H-bomber: Yeah, sorry about this, but It's just really hard to write something you have no motivation in. I still love Naruto and all, but I just don't have any motivation to write a fan fiction about it. Thankfully I'm starting to get some motivation because of recent chapters, (NARUTO FTW!) so I should be able to come out with a good story. Oh and if you guys like Tales of Symphonia I'm writing a fan fiction about it, please check it out! Next chapter: Return to Konoha. (And yes, I forgot most of the terms of Japanese Naruto, so I'll be using mostly English terms until I get my bearings back.)


End file.
